


An omega soldier

by Cassidy1304



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Erwin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Beta mikasa, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Boys Kissing, Desperation, Dominant Eren Yeager, Erwin is a bit grazy, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Fingerfucking, Girls Kissing, I hate tags, I keep adding tags :), Knotting, Levi can be a slut but only for eren, Levi's POV, M/M, Marking, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind-link, Mpreg, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), One-Sided Relationship, Only towards eren, POV Eren Yeager, Possessive Eren Yeager, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rape, Rough Sex, Rutting, Scent Marking, Self-Lubrication, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Yeager, Uhm, almost, big dick, idk - Freeform, loving, mostly - Freeform, obsessive erwin, slick, so much tags, sometimes, soul mates, ughh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy1304/pseuds/Cassidy1304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"E-eren" Levi moaned when eren grind against his butt. " Your mine Levi only MINE." He growled against Levi's neck before biting hard into the flesh. "Y-yes i'm yours forever." Levi said </p><p>"I love you Levi"</p><p>"Love you to Eren"</p><p>(So I suck at summarys :'( )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oke so a couple things
> 
> This is the first time I do this and I did it one my phone so be aware of my grammer and english is not my first language so don't hate me oke byeexx

Levi's POV

"Get the hell away from me" I screamd while running away from an alpha who thinks he can claim me. I just turned 16 and went into first heat and it's horribel. "awh but levi-chan you smell so good~." He sang into my ear when he traped me against the wall. He than began to sniff en lick my neck, I felt utterly disgusting when his hands began to roam all over my body. "Let me go you grazy old pervert!" He grooped my ass and kneaded the flesh." But why levi-chan, I know you want it your an omega after all, I know you want my big fat alpha dick up your pretty ass."He mumbles into my neck.

No I don't, I may be an omega and I may be in heat and I may have slick all over my ass and tighs. I still don't want that nasty old fart's dick in me.  
"Oke one: don't call me that and two: I don't care if i'm an omega your not my mate so you don't have any right to touch me bastard!" I said and shoved him away. I tried to run again but he got my arm and smashed me into the wall again. "You've got a foul mouth don't ya little omega. Well Guess I just have to show you your place hmm" he pushed his hand in my pants and circled his finger angainst my hole. Oh no no no no he can't my mate will never want me when i'm used like this, I felt tears prickel in my eyes."No p-please d-don't do it p-please" I stotterd, I began to cry and I tought I was done for but then.

"Hey! What are you doing over there?" Someone said, he had blond hair in almost the same cut as me and he had eyebrows like rubssen. "Oh nothing I was just showing this omega his place." He said like he wasn't just trying to rape me! "Oh and what does this little omega has to say to that." He than looked expectionlly at me. "Uhm well I j-just turned 16 and I had my f-first heat and h-he was trying to r-rape me" I said I was still scared . The blond guy's eyes than darkend and he looked at the pervert who was now standing next to me. "You dear rape a child Dylan? Thats disgusting. Get out of my side before I break someting from you!" He said somewhat calm but you could definitly see that he was angry. "B-but I was jus-" He got cut of by a loud NOW! And he than walked away but not before glaring at me and recieving an glare himself from the blond man. 

"Are you oke little guy?" He said smiling down at me. "yeah" I said still an little shakey from before. "He isn't going to hurt you anymore I promise it. My name is Erwin." He said while trying to give me an hand. I looked suspisiously at it before shaking his hand. "My name is Levi."  
"I know" He said I looked at him weirdly before he spoke again. "I don't think you know me but i'm  
Erwin Smith and i'm the comander of the servy corps." Wauw! Was all I could think I always wanted to join the servy corps. "I've heard much about you levi, about how you helped people in the underworld. I edmire that and I would like for you to come with me and join my squad." I wanted to scream so badly, but I held myself strong, I didn't even realise that i've been spacing out until Erwin snaped his fingers infront of my face." So what do you think levi want to join thne scouts?" There was only one thing I could say to that.

 

"Hell yeah!" I said smirking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Oke so this was Levi's flashback so the next chapter will be about how his life is in de servy corps and how he finds his alpha
> 
> byeexx


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah look at me 2 chapters

Levi's POV

It has been a long time sins that happend, my life changes so much. From being a teenaged omega who almost got raped in his heat to being the squad leader from the servy corps. It always had been my dream to be a scout, to explore the world onbove me behind the walls. But I still haven't found my mate and my heats get worse every time now, my pants get soaked whit my own slick, my skin heats up, I get hard and I get all these alpha's and beta's on me. One time my heat hurted so much that I almost let some horny beta cadet has his way with me. But before it became to bad I pushed him of and locked myself in my room. I even fingerd myself like some dirty whore, to help ease the pain, it didn't help much but it was better than nothing. Erwin even asked me if he could scent mark me so the soldiers leave me alone.First ofcourse I refused, but after being molested some more I just let him do it. They backed of and left me alone  
As long as they could smell Erwin on me. They tought we mated or something.

Today we got a new cadet apparently he can shift into a titan. I can't believe he can even be a scout, I mean it doesn't make any sense we fight against titan so why would we let one help us. Owell I guess he could be a strong allay but the momment I even sense betrayal I will kill him. Me and Erwin are going to get him from headquarters. I just hope he won't be an annoying brat like the others.

"You oke Levi? You worried because your heat is near?" Erwin asked me. He always made sure I was oke, because I am an omega but why doesn't anyone understand that I could kick an alpha's butt? "Yeah i'm oke just wondering what the brat will  
Be like, thats all." "Alright you still smell like me ya know I kind of like it." He said smirking. Asshole who does he think he is, only because I let him scent-mark me doesn't make him My alpha. "Don't get cocky bastard let's just get this over with." He didn't say anythinf further but he still had a smile on his face.

When we got to the door I smelled the most amazing thing ever. Erwin pushed the doors open en there was the most beautiful person I have ever seem in my life. He had smooth tan skin and a mop of soft shiney chocolate brown hair, and when he looked at me I saw his teal eyes I could just stare at them forever .  
Mate MATE!!! Was the only thing I could hear in my head and my omega side just wanted to curl up on him and submit. But I cound't do that I can't show that i'm weak not even to my mate. I got snaped out of my thoughts by a tan hand.

"It's an awner to meet you captain Levi. My name is Eren Jeager." He said while showing me a toothy grin.  
Oke i'm sure he is my mate. Why do I have to be mates with this hot brat.

"Hello Eren it's nice to meet you" I said while shaking his hand I tried not to blush when I felt the sparks from where we touched. Erwin and Eren began to talk about something I couldn't care less About. The only thing I could think about was how things will go from now on. I mean he doesn't know that i'm his mate untill my next heat and thats in a few days. I don't know if I even want him as my alpha he is still a kid how can I trust him to take care of me as his omega and how do I know he won't abuse my submision to him ughh my life is just great (note to sarcasme).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry This is a short chapter I will write more 
> 
> Byeexx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is just a bit of Eren's POV and then it goes back to levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so again sorry for my English I know it's terrible but try to make the best of it. And some things about my fanfiction levi never knew Farlan and Isabel and he didn't beat eren up because that would be weird here just for the people who wanted to know
> 
> Byee

Eren's POV

When the doors opend I smelled something delisious. I think it's captain levi but he smells like someting else to,like an alpha but I heard he was an omega but know that I see him i'm not sure. I mean yes he smells like one but he doen't give me any signs of being submissive he could certainly smell that i'm an alpha but he doesn't back down or anything.

They came my way and commander Erwin gave than gave me a hand,so he is an alpha to so he must have scent-marked levi than. I don't know why but that made me really angry. I extended my hand for captain levi to shake.

"It's an awner to meet you captain Levi. My name is Eren Jeager." I said showing him my best smile. "Hello Eren it's nice to meet you."

He said back when he took my hand I felt something when our hands touched and I even think I saw captain levi blush... Him? I heard he is really stern and never showes any emotions so why was he blushing. I just shook it of and began to talk to comander Erwin, I looked at captain Levi in the cornor of my eye and it looked like he was thinking about something important.

When we where done talking we began to walk out of the castle to the carrige, I couldn't stop thinking about Levi and why he smelld so much like comander Erwin are they mated or something because I can't see any marks on his neck weird.

Levi's POV

I felt his eyes on me the whole time! I mean jezus I know I'm good looking but damn. 

Well he's kinda handsome If you ask me and he smells so amazing god! 

"-So what do you think Levi?" Erwin asked me all of a sudden. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying atention" I told him he looked confused but didn't asked furder. 

"I asked if you wanted to take the night duty over eren?" He asked hoopful because he knew no-one wanted to do it. "Sure why not"

I didn't really want to do it ,not because he can shift into a titan but because he is my mate and my heat will start soon..... Very soon!

"Great! Thanks Levi, you can go for now I will show Eren around the tower a bit and after dinner you can bring him to his cell" 

I nodded at that and dismissed myself. I took one last glanse at Eren before leaving the room, he looked sad I guess because I was leaving. 

Thats so cute! Oh god I just want to submit to him so bad it'a just crazy. I think it's because my heat is near. I'm getting horny and I can feel the slick pouring out of my ass, fucking disgusting I swear if he told me to suck his dick , I would go on my knees right now! I'm doomed why me?

I quickly got to my room and threw of my pants and my now soaked boxers. I layed on my bed and began to jerk myself of it didn't help much I need more my hole is just gaping and begging for my alpha. My fingers began to play with my hole, I pushed two of them in and out and began to scissor myself, than a thirth finger found it's way in. At this point I was just moaning like a two dollar whore "AH fuck e-eren please more aaah~I felt that I was getting closer so In moved my hand anround my dick "fuck it feels so good" then I came all over my hand goss.

SKIP TO DINNER

Dinner was the same as always but with sexy blue eyes looking at me the whole time, I can just smell the alpha of of him and let me tell ya it smells GOOD! I think my heat just started early. OH NO

"Uhm captain i'm done eating can you bring me back to my cell?" Alp- I mean Eren asked me good timing eren. "Sure brat lets go" 

When we reached his cell I opend the door for him to enter but instead of going in he just looked at me

"What is it, are you going in or what?" I said getting impatient. He was still just looking at me, but than I swear to god his eyes turned from helder blue to a deep black.

"Get on the bed" he told me. The hell is wrong with him and what the hell is wrong with me for wanting to obey him. "What the hell brat?" I asked getting kinda scared when he came closer to me.

"Didn't you hear me I said to get on the fucking bed. Little slut didn't you think I nodiced you smelled a lot like commander Erwin did you slept with him hmm?" He said while pushing me on the bed and pinning my hands above my head. "Guess it doesn't matter now does it? You just have to learn who you belong to"

Well I’ll be…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating so long I was kinda busy xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oke so we have a jealous Erwin an dominant Eren (kinda) and a submissive levi(again kinda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for my English I do my best I really do so don't hate me please xx

"Let me go eren" I told him I didn't like where this is going. "No you need to learn first."

He removed one of his hands and began to explore my body, it felt SO good but I don't want it.... Not yet anyway. I have to stop this before it gets to far!

"Eren stop let me go" he didn't listen and his eyes are still black, like he's in alpha mode or something. I began to strugle but his grip was to tight.

"Eren please" I wimperd but it was no use his gio only got tighter the more I stuggled

His face got closer to my neck and he began to lick my scent glan I felt tears prickle in my eyes. No he cant mark me not yet my heat hasn't officially started. We cant mate yet.

"Please E-Eren stop I d-don't-" I was cut of by eren looking into my eyes. The deep black changed into the beautiful ocean blue that I knew.

"C-captain I-i'm so sorry it just happend m-my instincs just got the best of me" i'm just glad he didn't mate or mark me. "But captain are you really my mate?" 

"How do you even know that?" Alpha's aren't suppossed to know before the heat of the omega

"I don't know just.... Your smell it made me so angry that you smelled like commander Erwin." So that trigged him to go all alpha on me.

"Listen Eren he isn't my mate or alpha or anything he only scent-marked me so all the beta's and alpha's wont try to fuck the shit out of me" he sight in relief 

"So how are we going to do this?  
You know mate thing...." The hell what does he mean by that?

"Look kid your my alpha but that doesn't mean i'm going to be your perfect little omega ok. I'm not like that" there was a flash in his eyes.

"Ok I understand that you don't want to submit to me , not yet anyways" He took it better than I expected "but!" Oh boy

"I don't want you to smell like commander Erwin anymore if you need to be scent-marked by some one it's going to be me" He said and his tone was dead serieus. It kinda scared me.

"Yeah ok whatever you want" he looked pleased by my answer "ok good night captain" he said in a soft voice. How can the kid go from dominating alpha to cute little brat

"Good night Eren"

THE NEXT DAY

I was walkig towards the training ground to meet my squad. But then I met Erwin 

"Ah levi you smell has faded want to to mark you again?" He asked me, I don't think so HE wont like that

"No Erwin I don't want you to scent-mark me again EVER" I could see he was suprised by my answer.  
"What why not? Levi you know that your heat is comming soon and I know your strong but you can't fight all the alpha's and beta's soldiers" he shouted at me, I was getrig angry now

"I just don't want it anymore ok" my alpha wont like that."leave me alone" 

"Fine but when they come after you don't come running to me" clearly angry that I (weigerde) his scent.  
"I wont" trust me

Then we just walked away. I was planning to go train with my squad but I need to find Eren first. I just used me nose to sniff him out.  
I found him talking to some other cadets

"Eren can I speak to you for a sec?" He smirked at me before saying 'sure' we began to walk towards my room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" 

"Well you told me Erwin couldn't scent-mark me anymore so you just have to do it" his smirk grew widder  
"Ok go lay on the bed then" I don't know why but I obeyed without a word.

He then climbed ontop of me and began to lick my neck, it felt so good. He just rubbed himself all over me and his neck against mine, it was to much.

"This is how you should smell like me, no other alpha got it?" I felt myself nod at him."good boy" the prais made me sudder.

"I'll see you later captain" an then he left. God this kid is going to be the dead of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I don't want anyone to think I try to ruin Levi's reputation because i'm not I know he is a badass mf but but I just like to make them like this so if you don't like it don't read it bye xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok is made a little bit of Erwin's POV thought it would be fun to show what he thinks about the situation.

Erwin's POV

What is levi thinking. He knows his heat is comming and he needs the scent of an alpha on him ,otherwise all the beta's and alpha's are all over him. Or..... Maybe he found an better alpha to scent-mark him or..... He even found his mate. Why did that just made me angry, levi and I aren't bonded but it hurted when he said he didn't want my scent on hem EVER again thats harsh. But I mean I scent-marked his for almost 10 years and it already felt like he was mine. We didn't mated with eachother but he smelled like me telling other alpha's and beta's that he'a mine, so he is! OMG i'm getting all worked up for nothing, I just need to have a little chat with levi i'm sure we can work things out.

I tried to find levi but I couldn't find his scent. I tried again harder this time, I found a tiny bit of his smell but it was completely coverd in something else. It smells like... No it can't be right not him. He couldn't do this to me.

I began to follow the scent to find levi, soon enough I found him in the main hall.

"Levi what the hell are you doing?!" I shouted I was really angry right now

"What do you mean?" He said like he didn't know. "You have been fooling around with Yeager haven't you?" He looked suprised for a sec but then got his bored expression back.

"I didn't do anything Erwin and even if I did it isn't your buisness" he hissed back at me. Well he has a point but still.

"But levi don't you get it, i've been scent-marking you for almost 10 years and now that you found the brat you just trow that away? You trow me away?" Why can't he understand how I feel. Is it because he's younger that me?

"Look Erwin i'm sorry ok. But what did you expect me to do, I found my mate, my alpha. I can't smell like you when he's here." 

"No levi you don't think i'm going to let you go do you" I began to walk closer to him.

Levi's POV

Erwin came closer and I didn't like it verry much. I smell like Eren that means he needs to back off.

"Erwin get back!" I shouted but he didn't listen and kept coming closer. I walked away from him but when my back hit the wall I knew I was traped.

"Levi all these years you've been mine, i'm not letting you go now."One of his hand touched my cheek and the other found it's way to my waist. "Erwin let me go! Stop you don't want to do this." 

All of a sudden he let me go and backed off. "God levi i'm so sorry I just got angry that you rejected me. I'm no better that the basterd that tried to rape you when I first found you." No thats not true their completely different, but he still came at me to do who nows what. But he looked so sad I feel sorry for him.

"Look Erwin I found my mate and I have to be with him i'm sure you will find yours as well."I hugged him. He gave me a small smile and a nod he then kissed my forhead before he left. 

 

Later that day Eren found me and he wasn't so happy that there was a faint smell of Erwin on me. I told him what happed and he just told me to be carefull to which scent I catch because he doesn't like the smell of an alpha on me.

After dinner Eren followed me when  
I brought him to his cell for the night. But I began to feel really hot and I felt the slick already pouring out of my ass. 

My legs gave in and I fell on the floor, Eren tried to help me but when he touched me I felt a wave of pleasure run to my whole body.

"Aah~ no Eren my heat started you have to help me please." I just practacly ask him to fuck me but I didn't care it hurts and he's the only one who can help me.

"O-oh oke uhm hold on i'm going to take you to my bed ok?" He asked in a soft voice. I really couln't care less about where he took me as long as he's there, that must be the heat talking.... Right?

When we reached his cell he took the key from my jacket and open the doors and layed me on the bed.

Eren's POV

"Eren please it hurts please" did he just aked me to mate him? That was so hot, but I guess he really needs my help right now

"Levi are you sure you want to do this?" I asked I mean I want to but I need to know if he really wants it.

"Y-yes Eren, alpha it hurts p-please" his eyes were flashing blue and I couldn't hold myself back eighter.

"Ok Levi i'm going to undress you and than i'm going to take care of you yeah?" He just nodden. I began to pull of his shoes and his jacket, than his pant and his blouse.

And he looked beautiful there was a thin layer of sweat on his body that made him shine and his Thighs and the sheets were already coverd in his slick and it smelled wonderful.

"Gosh levi your so beautifull." He arched his back guess he likes it when I praise him. Good to know

Levi's POV

When Eren undressed me my whole body was on fire, his hands just feel so good on my body. I can't take it anymore I just want him to mate me already I want his knot in me so bad!

"E-eren please hurry I-I can't-" he cut me off but kissing me hard. The kiss was needy and sloppy but I loved it. His hands traveld all over my body it felt so good. 

"Levi~" he sang in my ear before licking the shell. It made me sudder.  
"Y-yes"

I barley wispered back. He locked his eyes with mine. 

"I'm going to make you mine" he said possessively and his eyes changed black. God I can't wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I swiched a lot with the POV's, again I thought it would be fun to do. And I know Erwin would never say OMG but It was funny, also the sex (aka smut) will be in the next chapter 
> 
> Byeexx


	6. A/N

So guys I was thinking about the threesome of Eren , levi and Erwin. But I'm not sure if I should put in in the story or not, so let me know what you guys think about it. Aslo I wanted to know if I should put all the other characters in it cause at the beginnig that was my plan but then I removed it again and now i'm not sure about it anymore. (Sorry if I ask to much but this is my first time writing a story so I need a lot of help from you guys) so let me know in the commants

Xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the sex scene (smut)  
> It's my first time writing this so it's not verry good but I hope u guys like it! 
> 
> Xx

Levi's POV

It felt so good to have eren all over my body. I can't remember when he got naked but I don't care, to have skin contact with my mate is just amazing. I was so wet, I don't think I ever produced so much slick before. 

"I'm gonna make u feel so good" Eren purred into my ear. "Do u want that. Do u want me to mate you, claim you. Do u want to feel my knot inside you?" 

Did he even have to ask me? "Yes please Eren. Please it hurts." And it really did. To have him so close but not iside me. "I'll make u feel better ok?" He looked me in the eye.

"Y-yes alpha" He put three fingers infornt of my mouth. "Suck" was the only thing he had to say before I was licking and sucking his fingers to get them all wet.

When they were wet enough he pulled them out, and I felt his fingers circle my hole.

He than shoved one of them into my butt. "A-ah!" I want more. "More alpha please m-more" I sound like a whore but I don't care anymore. "Good boy Levi" he smirked and shoved his second finger in."Mmh" 

he moved his fingers in and out of me it felt so good, but then.  
"A-aaahh Eren" I screamed when he hit that special spot. "You like it there?" He asked and abused it some more.

"Y-yes feels so good!" The shoved his thirth finger in and I could take it any more and came while screaming his name. "Oh you already came from me just fingering you? Guess you really are a slut" he licked my nipple and removed his fingers from my hole. He put the tip of his cock at my enters.

" Do you want it levi?" He asked, I nodded my head. I just want him inside already. "Beg" was all he said. "P-please alpha, I want y-your big cock i-inside me so bad. Please I ca-" he shoved his cock all the way inside. I let out a long moan. It felt so good to be filled, to be streched by him. He pulled out to the tip and slammed back inside."ah fuck Levi your so tight. So good for me."

Eren's POV

"Yes i-i'm only yours a-alpha" levi said. I began to fuck him harder, my hard dick moving in and out of his ass in a fast pace. It felt so amazing to be inside him, he's so tight and loose at the same time. If that makes any sense. And he's so warm and wet, I just love it. 

Levi moaned harder so I knew he was close. So I moved fatet and harder. Hitting his prostate with every trust. "Ah Eren i'm g-gonna cum!" He said. "Cum for me baby" And I trust in one more time before he came screaming my name and came all over his belly. Not long after that I felt that I was close to. "Levi I need to ask you again do you really want me to claim you?" He nodden his head. "Are you prepaired to submit to me and obey me?" He nodden again. "Use words Levi." He swallowed "Y-yes alpha I-I want you to claim me. And I will submit to you and obey you." I was pleased with his answer.

"A-aah"he shouted. I felt my knot expant but before I came I bit down between Levi's neck and shoulder, and licked the wound to help ease the pain. When my knot hit it's peek I felt myself cum in side him. But I came a lot because it's my  
First knot I popped inside some-one.

"E-eren I can't anymore i'm so full already." I felt kinda bad for him because a knot can last for  
30 to 45 minutes." Ssst I gonna be ok you can take it." Is said petting his head trying to help him. "No Eren please I can't." He began to cry, now I felt really bad. But he's an omega he can take it. "Levi you don't want me to pull the knot out do you?" Because that would hurt 10 times more. He shook his head no. "I don't want to eighter, so just be strong for me ok." He nodden and put his head back in my neck still sobbing. I kissed his forhead and turned his around so we were spooning and then tried to get some sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

This was the best sleep i've ever had. I felt so amazing and complete. I'm still inside him and I don't really want to pull out but I have to. I slipped my now soft dick out of Levi, he made a displeased noise and began to wake up. "Eren?" he asked in a soft voice. 

"Yeah, i'm right here." He turned around to face me and gave a small smile. "I have to go soon."He wisperd. "I know I have to get up soon to, but how are we going to do this with your heat still going?" I know a heat can last for more can 4 days. 

"Well we still have our duty's but when it flaires up again ,you can smell it before it gets to bad." I nodden my head and Levi wiggled out of my arms and tried to stand up but that didn't go so well. "Are you oke? Did you hurt youself?" I look down at the floor were he was laying. "I'm ok, just a little sore thats all." I nodden my head again and watched him stand up and my cum and his slick rolled down his tighes. "That's to nasty I have to go shower now." I laughed a little a that. He pull on his uniform and walked towards the door, he looked back at me before he left the room. "I'll see you later Eren" he said. "Bye Levi" I wisperd. 

I rolled onto my back and watched the sealing.

"How am I gonna do this?" I asked no one. Am I even ready , to be an alpha for Levi? 

This is gonna be hard!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your commands!!  
> And i'll update soon
> 
> Byeexx


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a filler chapter, is just some stuff that happend the next day.
> 
> Next chapter will be juicy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating so long. It all got deleted and I didn't feel like writing it again so it took a lot of time before I felt like writing again.
> 
> Sorry again :*

Levi's POV

I began to walk back towards my room when I saw henge on the way. We talked about last night and that she could hear and smell me, and that probably the whole tower new what happend(great!) 

"So? How was it?" She asked me. 

"What exectly do you want me to say henge?" I asked annoyed. She only gave me a smirk

"You know what I meen Levi. Was he rough? Did he knot you? Are you officially mates now? Come on tell me!" She was almost in my face now. 

"Yes, yes and i'm not sure" I bit my bottom lip. Henge gave me a small smile. "It will be alright if he is your true mates he will claim you."

I looked at the ground. I don't know if I want to have mate right now. Plus he's like 10 years younger than me! Why does the universe hate me?

"Yeah. Maybe." When I reached my room I took a shower, cause I felt fucking disgusting. When I decided that i'm clean enough I turned off the water and dressed into a new, clean uniform, and went to train with my squad. 

"Good morning captain" a soft voice said. "Good moring Petra" The whole squad came to great me. But they all looked at me as if I needed to explain something, I sighed, guess I kinda do right?

"Ok listen up I know I smell different today but just try to ignore it and go back to training" with that said they all left to do there duties. 

I went to sweep the 2nd floor, and needed to get the broom out of the closet. But it felt like someone was following me. I didn't feel like sniffing the air in case it was eren then I would be a little puddle on the floor.

That person was still following me so before I open the closet I turned around to face my new stalker. I frowend when I say it wasn't eren. It was just some beta.

"What do you want?" I hissed, he creaped closer to me, to close for my liking.

"Hmm how about that sweet ass of yours." He said while smirking at me. Who the hell does he think he is? 

"How about no and get the fuck out of here before I kick your ass!" He just smiled at me, the creap.

Eren's POV

After levi left I just took a quick shower and went to get breakfast. 

After I got there I saw mikasa and Armin comming towards me.  
"Hey Eren." Armin said and sat at my right. "Morning Armin." 

Mikasa sat at my left and began sniffing me. "You smell weird. What happed?" I don't want to deal with her overprotectiveness now.  
"None of your buissness." I snapped back, she gave me a weird look. Why can't she understand that I don't need her to be all over my buissness. "Guys lets just eat ok?" Armin said trying to stop the argument. But it was no use.

"It is my buissness Eren, I need to look after you." Ok now i'm mad!

"You don't need to do shit Mikasa! I'm an alpha you know I can take care of myself!" 

I stood up while slamming my hands on the table and I walked away. I heard Armin and Mikasa calling for me but I ignored them and kept walking. So much for breakfast.

On my way back to my room I past the broom closet, I could smell Levi and someone else in it. But I knew he wasn't ready to talk about things so I walked past it but then I heard him say something.

'How about that sweet ass of yours?' 

Was he talking to levi? I walked back and put me ear against the door to hear the conversation. 

'How about no and get the fuck out before I kick your ass' 

I heard levi say. Thats my mate for ya. But I could smell that levi needed me so I barged in to see a beta pinning levi to the wall.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM!" Levi looked at me with wide eyes. 

"Eren? What the hell are you doing here?" I walked up to them ignoring levi and pushing the guy off of him.

"And if I EVER see you anywere near him i'll kill you!" I growled, he backed off and ran away. I turned back to levi checking of he had any inguries.

"What the hell were you thinking Levi? If you felt your heat come again you should have come to me!" I wasn't directly pissed at him but i'm still anry. 

"I could have handled it myself Eren, you didn't have to come and save me. Plus I was only getrig a broom he followed me." He still looked down like he felt sorry. Must have been his heat.

"Levi you know what he would have done to you right?" He nodden. "Just don't do it again ok, I was just worried." I hugged him against my cheast, he hugged me back 

"i'm sorry ok. Now let me go so I can go on with cleaning." Same old Levi. I let go of him and watched him walk away.

LATER THAT DAY

I was walked towards the dinning hall but bumped into the Commander.

"Oeff sorry I wasn't watching sir" I was apologising but he just glared at me. "Uhm is something wrong sir?" 

He came closer and sniffed my neck, he than backed of and continued to glare at me.

"Just stay away from levi." Was all he say and walked past me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO much for your comments it means a lot to me so keep them going.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some things that happed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kinda boring I didn't have much inspiration and i'm busy with school too it's my last year so I need to do my best. 
> 
> Next chapter tho will be smut!!

What the fuck does he mean? Levi is my mate how can I stay away from him? I turned around to talk about it but he was gone. Well Levi and I are not really in a relationship and we haven't talked about the whole mating situation and all. 

On my way to the training ground Mikasa and Armin came up to me. Armin was first to talk to me.

"Hey Eren how are you doing?" I shrugged. "Good I guess, sorry for walking away this mornig" he smiled at me. "It's ok Eren I understand."This guy is just to sweet. When I looked over at Mikasa I nodiced that she was looking at the ground. "Mikasa are y-"she didn't let me finish talking. 

"I'm sorry eren please don't be mad at me" Mikasa pleaded while looking at me. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Guess you were just worried about me. I'm sorry to." She gave me a small smile and hugged me.  
"Eren?! What the hell are you doing?" I heared Levi say in the backround.

"What is it to you midget?" She said while glaring a levi. I snapped my jaw at her. "Don't talk to him like." She looked at me with wide eyes

"E-eren why are you defending him?" Before I could even say something levi did. "It's none of your buissness bitch!" He hissed at her. "Calm down levi." I said trying to stop this fight. "she touched you!"

"So? Levi she is my sister we didn't do anything wrong. And when that guy manhandled you in the closet you didn't want my help so I don't need yours right now." I didn't mean to sound so harsh but I got mad at Mikasa because she was all in my buissness and Levi is doing the same.

"Are you seriously taking her side?" He said It was barley over a wisper, but I still heard it. "I'm not taking anyone's side I just don't want you guys to fighting." He grabbed my hand and pulled me back inside.

"Whats wrong levi? Your not mad right, bacause I would always pick your side. But I just made up-" 

"You made out with her?!" He asked with wide eyes. "What? No! I said made up, whats wrong your acting weird. Did something happend?" He just shook his head no. "I'm just.... 'Sigh' I don't know sorry it's just this all with my heat and stuff" 

"Ok I understand." I leanded closer and kissed his lips. "Hmm E-eren." He began to moan and he pulled me closer by puttig his hand behind my neck.

"Eren fuck me" he wisperd harsh in my ear, I gave a little chuckle. "Na-ah   
I might do that if you can ask nicely." I purred into his ear before licking the shell. "Please Eren, Alpha please fuck me." There was a low growl in the back of my troath as I lifted him up in my arms and brought him to his bedroom, only to find someone on the bed waiting for us.

Levi's POV

"Hello there levi, here let me help you" Erwin said with a soft voice, he came closer and tried to take me out of Eren's arm. I took a hold on Eren's collar, Eren's hands tightend around me while he took a step back.

"What are you playing Erwin get out!" I hissed at him, I don't have time for him right now. "I'm just helping you Levi." Helping me how? By making me wait longer for Eren to fuck me? "If you want to help me then get out of my room" he just kept smiling at me, it's creapy.

"You don't need to be scared anymore Levi. I'm here to stop eren from doing anything to you." Huh? What the hell is he talking about. I'm not scared and I want Eren to do things to me, and apperantly Eren had enough of waiting to and just walked past Erwin and layed me on the bed. He turned back to Erwin and just glared at him.

"Listen sir." He said 'sir' with a little bit of sarcasme. "You can punish me all you want later but right now I don't give a rats ass that your my superior, Levi needs me  
And I don't fancy letting him wait." Eren growld at Erwin. Ok he is so hot when he's angry!

"And what do you have to say Levi? You know you can tell me if you don't want it right?" What the hell is he talking about. I swear this guy is going crazy. "Erwin listen Eren is my mate ofcourse I want it dumbass. Now get out of here!" He looked at me one more time and then went away.

"God what is his problame?" Eren asked while sitting next to me on the bed. "I just think he's jeleaus of us" and Eren's eyes went wide.

"U-us?...you mean...?" I sighed and nuzzled his neck. "Yes Eren I want you to be my alpha." He smiled at me and kissed me, it wasn't needy just a loving kiss. It was nice.

I pulled back and eren whined, I chuckled at that and looked him in the eye and smirked. "Well are you still going to fuck me alpha?" I purred into his ear, he turned me over so I was on my back and he climbed ontop of me. "Yes captain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you guys for all the comment!! It means so much to me❤️


	10. I'M SORRY!!

I'm back please don't hate me for not updating for two months. I know that i'm a bitch but. Had some things to take care of. And i'll try my hardest to update more often. And I won't let you guys wait two months for an update.

And thank all of you who support this story I really appreciate it, and i'm always open for sugestions. So keep commenting and giving kido's please. And again i'm so so sorry.

Byeexx


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put some more tags in there if you guy's hadn't seen it already.

Mating him was the only thing on my mind. I just love how despirate he is for my touch, and his smell oh god his smell is so amazing!

"Eren hurry" I looked down at him and saw that he had tears jn his eyes, I felt bad for him. "Aww don't worry baby I'll you what you want." I kissed his lips, his neck and then I want to his belly and gave his bellybutton an extra long lick, while he moaned softly. "You brat stop teasing me" 

"Ok baby be patient." I pulled his pants off along with his blouse and underwear. His skin felt hot under my touch. "I want it eren please." He was really despirate for it. I cirkled his hole with my finger before pushing it slowly. He let out a long and I pushed in another finger, was shaking now. "Eren it's ok already put it in~" he purred in my ear, so that how he want's to play it then thats how he's gonna get it. "Ok baby here I go" I slowly put my cock inside of him. "Ooh fuck Eren. Ughh." When I was fully inside I let him have a minute to catch his breath, Even though he asked for it i'm not going to hurt him. "Y-you can move now." He wisperd. I moved out till the tip was in and slammed back inside his hole. "Ooh fuck Eren g-go harder please!" "Aah shit!" And harder I went, I kept thrusting into him until. "AAAHHH" I smirked. "Found it" I kept hitting his special spot enjoing all the sexy noises he was making. "Eren i'm gonna cum!" I felt that I was close to.

"Yeah me to baby." I moved slower just enjoing being inside of him. Then I felt him gripping onto my shoulders. "I'm g-gonna " he arched his back and came hard all over his stomach. I began licking his neck still trusting inside of him overstimulating his prostate. "Eren hurry I c-can't anymore, fuck!"

"Tell me you want my knot baby" he turned his head so he could look me in the eye "I need it eren I need you to fill me. Please I need your cum eren." Wow. I could feel my knot grow just from what he said. His grip on my shoulder tightend and I kissed his forehead trying to ease his pain. "It doesn't hurt as bad as the last time right?" He nodded his head and kissed my cheek. Finally my knot popped and I felt myself cumming I bit into his scent glan to mark him again."I'm so proud of you baby you took my knot so good, let's go to sleep ok?" He nod again to tired to awnser me. 

I turned him around so we're spooning me being the big spoon ofcourse. "Goodnight levi."

Levi's POV

I feel so warm and save I haven't felt like this before.

I turned around and saw Eren's sleeping face why is he so cute and handsome? Even tho I want to stay here and just look at his face, I know I can't.

Before I could even try to stand up I felt Eren's hold tighten on me.  
"Come on Eren let me." He just groaned and tightend his hold on me. "Stay a bit longer please?" He is looking at me with thoses big beautiful green eyes. But I have to be strong.

"No Eren I can't please let go." He just groaned and released me. "Thank you." 

I picked up all my chlotes that were on the ground, but felt Eren's eyes on me. "What are you looking at brat?" He just chuckled. "I'm looking at my beautiful mate, while he's getting ready." I just rolled my eyes at him. "I'm not beautiful." I said and went back to finding all my stuff, when I heard footsteps. When they stopped I heard nocking on the door. 

"Levi?" I heard hange say. "Levi I know you and Eren did your activities but I need Eren for some tests." I went over to the door to open it. 

"Wow the smell of sex is buring my eyes." She said while lauging and waving her hand in front of her face. I just sighed and pinched the brigde of my nose. "Listen up glasses it's to early for your shit ok? We will be out in a minute." And I closed the door again. I could still heard her laughing. Annoying.

I walked back to the bed an kicked Eren. "Wake your fat ass up and get ready, hange needs you for something." He rolled over and looked at me. "I don't want to get up. I'm still tired" 

"Well thats not my problame is it?" He was still not moving but instead looking at me. "I just hope our kids won't have your additude." He said wile standing up. I lauged at him. "Well children go after they're mother so you just have to deal with it." 

All of a sudden I felt his arms wrap around me from behind. "I can't wait for you to get pregnant" he kissed my cheek. "Do you feel anything?" He asked. I put my hands on my belly and closed me eyes leaning. Into Eren's touch. "I don't know, we'll find out after my heat stops." He smiled and gave my cheek another kiss. I opened my eyes again and looked at Eren. "We still need to talk about Erwin." I said and his hold tightend on me, he sighed. "I know but let's do that later ok? And if he bothers you or you feel scared just call me. I'll be right there when you need me." I nodded my head. Now that we're official mates we can mind-link, kinda useful. I turned around in his embrace. I put my hands around his neck and my head on his shoulder. Everything felt just right at the momment, but then.

'BANG BANG BANG' "Levi, Eren hurry up!" We heard hange say. Eren gave me another kiss on the cheek and quickly left with her. 

I got myself ready to and went to Erwin's office to see if he needs me to sign some papers. I really don't want to be in a room alone with him, but it has to be done. 

'Nock nock' "name?" He's just being formale I know he Can smell it's me, but to be fair I smell a lot like Eren now. But I like it. 

"Levi,sir do you have paper work for me to do?" I really hope he will say no. "Yes, come in levi." I sighed, oh well guess it can't be helped.

I walked in and made my way towards his desk. "What papers should I sign?" I asked and went to sit in one of the chairs . "How is Eren doing?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Uhm he's doing good. Why are you interested?" He just smiled at me. Creapy. "Oh i'm just asking levi. I mean you two had a wild night isn't that right." I just stared at him.

"I mean i'm suprised you can even walk after all that" he laughed "and that your throath doesn't hurt with all the yelling and screaming you did." My mouth fell open, and I became angry. "You were listening? Are you crazy?" 

We both stood up, and I made my way to the door. "What wrong levi? Did I made you uncomfotable?" Is he stupid?! "Yes Shit head you are making me verry uncomfortable!" 

I reached the door, and tried to open it but then Erwin put his hand on the door and it closed again. His face came verry close to mine. "You were not trying to leave right?" And then he kissed me. It wasn't a nice kiss it was rough and forced and painful. I didn't want this at all. 

'Eren please help me'


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin has some issues but they get fixed, levi gets scared , eren is angry and a little smut . enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys i'm back! sorry for not updating in a while. It's really hard to keep writing but i'll try my best to do it.

Levi’s POV  
‘eren please help me’  
I felt Erwin’s hand all over me, and I felt disgusted. I began to shake when I felt his hand touch my ass, and his other hand started to caress my cheek. “sssh levi, I won’t hurt you like Eren your save with me.” He wisperd in my ear. “what are you talking about Eren wouldn’t hurt me.” He stopped caressing me and looked me in the eye. “you don’t have to lie anymore levi.” Whats wrong with this guy doesn’t he hear me? His hand went in my pants and his finger circle my hole. NOPE NOPE. I tried to push him away but he was to strong, so I started to sturgle. He pulled down my pants and underwear than his finger went in and I struggled harder. “Please stop ,Erwin.”  
He didn’t listen and pushed another finger in and I began wimpering. ’eren where are you?’ “shush Levi I know your scared because Eren did this to you but I won’t hurt you.” He pushed his third finger in and this time I cried out in pain. “Erwin stop I don’t want this and Eren didn’t hurt me you are!” He just kept fingering me, and shit did it hurt. His fingers are big and it didn’t help that he pushed them in dry. He pulled his fingers out and lined his cock up against me. “Levi I love you and I know you love me too so let this happen.” He started to kiss my neck. NOPE. “Erwin I don’t love you and what your doing is rape!” his he looked at my wet face and saw the fear and anger in my eyes he loses his hold on me so could get away.  
The momment I got away Eren came running into the room searching for me. When he found me he pulled me against him and nuzzled my neck and I just lost it and started to cry again. “Levi are you ok? Sorry it took me so long to get here.” He mumbled against my neck. I buried my face against his chest and started breathing in his scent. “it’s ok i’m just glad your here now.” I looked up at him and he bend down to smash his lips against mine. Everything felt at ease until.  
“levi?” Eren and I tooked to see Erwin with his dick hanging out of his pants. I hear Eren growl and he ushed me behind him he went up to Erwin and punchd him in the eye. Erwin fell to the ground and held his hand above his hurting eye. “what the hell is your problame commander? Why can’t you accept that Levi and I are mates!” he shouted at Erwin who looked taken back, but stood back up to face Eren. “because your hurting him and I care about Levi” No not again with this, Eren looked angrier than before. “How dare to say that i’m the one hurting him,all I gave him was my love you are the one that tried to rape him.” He looked ready to throw another punch at him,but I walked around eren to face Erwin. “Listen to me ok. Eren isn’t hurting me, he is my mate and I love him. If your really cared about me you would accept that and be happy for me.” Erwin took a stap closer to me and put a protective arm around me and snapped his jaw at him.

“Levi i’m sorry, your right I should be happy for you. But I have loved you for years and stood by your side for years and Eren comes showing up and steals you away for me. And I didn’t want to lose you.” I sighed and looked back at Eren who looked at him with sympathy but I bet he didn’t regret that puch. “Eren didn’t steal me ayway from you Erwin. And I know it must hurt to see the person you loved for so long be with someone else. But trying to rape me won’t make me love you, and if it helps your still my best friend.” He looked shocked for second but that gave me a small smile. “thank you, you don’t know how much that means to me” het tried to hug me but Eren pulled me back with him. Erwin looked between us and I just sighed. “ It’s ok Erwin he’s just a little on edge rigth now” he nodded at me and moved to the door. “I’ll leave you guys alone.” Than he left.

I felt Eren sigh of relief and he moved his arms from around my waist. “ Are you ok?” I asked him, he just chuckled. “You are more important Levi, what did he do?” he looked serieus, better just tell the truth. “He put three fingers inside me.” I was looking at the ground because this was to awkward. “dry?” Eren asked, I nodded my head. He sighed and he moved to Erwin’s desk. “come here so I can see if he teared you.” I looked up at him and he signaled for me to bend over the desk, I just went with it because he wouldn’t change his mind anyway. I bend myself over the desk and he pulled my butcheeks apart to examine my hole. Well this even more awkward, to let you boyfriend check you ass to see if your bestfriend teared it when he tried to rape you, what is my life? He put his fingers against my mouth and told me to suck them, I did and when they were wet enough he pulled them back. He pushed one finger in and it hurts a little but it still felt better than with Erwin. He pushed in another finger and I started to moan a little. I heard him chuckle behind me. “it doesn’t looked like he teared you.” He said while leaving kisses on my back. “hmm t-thats gooood~” I moved my hips back so his fingers would go deeper inside me. “Aahh~ “ I screamed when his fingers brushed my prostate.  
“Did you moan like this for Erwin hmm?” Eren wisperd into my hear while he kept stroking that good spot. “Aahh no only f-for y-you” His fingers kept touhing deep inside me and his other hand came up to play with my nipples. “good boy” then I came all over the desk. “ I love you.” He said “I love you too Eren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it?  
> was it good was it bad?  
> and i'm going to end this story soon. I'm thinking about making 2 to 4 more chapter.  
> and thank you guys for all the nice comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Oke so this was Levi's flashback so the next chapter will be about how his live is in de servy corps and how he finds his alpha
> 
> byeexx


End file.
